


Even In My Second Life, It's Still You

by sarcasthics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasthics/pseuds/sarcasthics
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation?There’s a myth that says the soul of a living being, even after its death, would return to a new body. Some said you could either be human, animals, or plants.I never believed any of it either. Until one day, it all happened to me.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

It was winter, the day I was born. 

All I could see were these white things that kept on falling from the sky. 

My eyes were getting kinda blurry and I was tired. I wanted to sleep but today was so cold that I couldn't stop shivering.

I couldn’t find my mother either. She said she was going to look for food and shelter for both of us but she didn’t come back at all.

“Mom… It’s too cold… I can’t take it anymore,” I said with my frozen lips. Using the last of my power to cry for help.

Suddenly, the sky went dark, someone’s head was blocking the falling snow.

“….” At that time, I saw a silhouette of my life savior for a glimpse before I closed my eyes.

***

“Nyaku-ya!” My ears jerked up as I heard my name being called. From afar I could see a boy, a 7-year-old boy to be exact, running towards me with the brightest smile he ever had.

“Nyaku-ya… were you a good boy when I was away?” He scratched my neck. I purred as I rubbed my head on his hand. I meow-ed as a ‘yes’ and the boy laughed as he kept on petting me with lots of affection.

Let me introduce you, this boy was my savior. Two years ago, if Choi Seungcheol didn’t find me on that snowy day, I might have died at that moment. He took me to the vet right away and brought me home. He was the one who took care of me when I was at my weakest point. 

“Nyaku-ya, do you want to go somewhere with hyung?” Seungcheol held me and looked at me in the eyes. It was cute, wasn’t it? He always called himself hyung whenever he talked to me. Probably because he's the youngest child that he wanted to have someone younger he could take care of?

I meow-ed again and rubbed my face on him, licking him. That always made him laugh because it was ticklish.

“Ok let’s go!” Seungcheol held me in his arms and brought me outside. I didn’t know where he was bringing me to but I was happy enough that I could spend some time with my hyung. 

“Oh…” Seungcheol stopped in his track, he was looking at the convenience store and the kids that just got out with their ice cream. He smiled at me and put me down near the entrance door, “Wait here, okay?” He said as he walked inside.

Well fine, at least I could groom myself while waiting for him, but oh look—a butterfly! Well hunting while I wait wouldn’t hurt right?

I was busy chasing the butterfly that I forgot I had walked towards the busy streets and at the same time a motorcycle was heading right into me. It flashed away like a second and everything went black.

***

I opened my eyes again slowly and saw hyung was crying. He was holding something. It was me.

But I was on the other side, watching it as if it was all a movie.

"Hello little one," I heard someone say behind me, I turned around and saw a person wearing all black. He knelt beside me and pet my head, “I’m the reaper. I came to pick you up.”

“Sir, am I dead?” I asked him. His face turned sad and I could hear a sigh coming from him.

“I’m afraid so, little one,” He answered, I could still see the sadness in his eyes.

“Is that so…” I said and looked back at the scene where Hyung cried while holding me in his arms. I don’t want to see him sad like that, so I said “Tell me, Sir”

The reaper looked at me with his soft eyes, “What is it, little one?” 

“If I go with you, would I be able to do something that could make Hyung happy?” I looked at him again and earned a very warm smile

“Come with me, little one,” He picked me up and held me in his arms, “Have you ever heard about reincarnation? It will take quite a while, but you will be able to meet your loved one if you succeed.”

And exactly a year later, I was reborn, and this time I got the chance to be a human. The first time I opened my eyes, the sight that I saw was my parents with smiles and tears on their faces.

“Look at him, darling. Isn’t he beautiful?” My mother was so happy that she shed tears, “Have you thought of a name?” She said, looking at my dad.

My dad nodded, he gave my mother a piece of paper with my soon-to-be name written in it. My mom smiled and was nodding as well. She smiled at me and touched my nose gently, “Nice to meet you, Wonwoo-ya”


	2. The Beginning Of A New Life

15 years have passed since then. I was in my 3rd year of Junior High School. 

"Wonwoowoo!" I heard someone calling my name in a weird way, I sighed and turned around to see Soonyoung running to me.

"You know you shouldn't run in the corridor right? Do you want to get detention even in your last year of Junior High?" I scolded him, like I always did for the past 10 years.

This boy was Kwon Soonyoung. Apparently, our parents met each other in the hospital where we both were born. Our moms met each other when they went to their prenatal appointment with the doctor. They had the same OB/GYN, and they became friends until now because we coincidentally became neighbors. And that is how I made a friend who is another human being.

"There's no teacher at this time--but anyway, have you chosen your high school?" Soonyoung asked, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"No… I still have a long way to decide which one I should choose. What about you?" I asked him back and instead was answered with a shrug.

"Well, I'll be going to wherever you apply I guess?" Soonyoung simply said and I scoffed at him.

"Easy for you to say- But hey, wanna hang out to that one new game center in the neighboring district?" I asked him and his eyes sparkled in a second. It means he's down to it.

***

And here we were, in front of the new game center. Soonyoung and I went inside and saw a lot of new arcade games we had never seen before.

"Wow! Look Wonwoo! They have a new shooting game. The enemies are zombies… Cool!" Soonyoung pointed out one of the games he found. I came along with him and offered to play a round.

And just as I expected, Soonyoung would be so loud every time the zombies appeared out of nowhere and I had to be the one who saved his ass in order for us to advance to the next level. Since it was a new game for us, we could only reach a certain point of the game. Just like any other game, whenever the game was over they would display the high scores of the other players, but something caught my attention.

At the top of the list, there's this name that brings me some kind of Deja Vu.

"Hey Soonyoung. What's Nyaku?" I asked him and he got even more confused so I pointed at the top list of the high scores.

"Nyaku? No idea… Maybe it's a nickname?" Soonyoung shrugged and went to another game.

Next was a dance game. Soonyoung really had a gift for dancing but his brain processing was even slower when it came to dancing arcade games. 

"Nah.. Go on.." I told him to play alone as I watched from the side because the game wasn't my cup of tea. But the moment Soonyoung finished the whole stage, the Deja Vu struck again.

"That name again…" I said as I looked at the top list of the high scores.

"Wow.. this Nyaku person must be a pro?" Soonyoung said. But suddenly I got a sudden flashback of a memory that wasn't mine.

_"Nyaku-ya! Do you want banana? Wanna share it with hyung?" Said the boy in his overalls with a banana in his hand._

_"Mommy told me banana could make me grow taller. So hyung will share it with you so you grow bigger too," The boy said and handed a small part of the banana to me._

_He smiled widely showing his dimples, "Yummy right?" He said while brushing my hair._

And the flashback ended just like that, because Soonyoung just hit my head.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Did you hear me or did you just sleep standing?" 

I winced in pain as I rubbed my head, "What the hell Soonyoung?? That hurts"

"Then stop daydreaming. Come on let's play one last game before we go home. It's almost late" Soonyoung pulled on my hand to the one last game he mentioned. And guess what it was? Yes. A crane game.

We're gonna get scolded for coming home late for sure.

***

"Hey Wonwoo." 

"What?"

"Can you tell me why we should be here at 9 in the morning? For God sake, it's the weekend! I could sleep a little bit more!"

I turned to look at Soonyoung who'd been whining since the time we arrived, "If you didn't want to come then just go home already." 

Soonyoung gasped and he smacked my head, "Yo panini head! You came to my room, changed my clothes by force, and basically dragged me out of the house while I was still half asleep. I didn't even agree on coming??"

I clicked my tongue as I rubbed my head. Well what he said was true though. I literally dragged him along without even asking for his consent, but here we are.

"Well sorry to drag you along, but my Mom wouldn't let me go if I didn't say I’m going with you."

This time Soonyoung's the one who clicked his tongue, "Why did you want to come again? We already came yesterday!"

I glared at him and he instantly shut his whining mouth. The reason I decided to come was because I wanted to know who this 'Nyaku' person was. But Soonyoung wouldn't even believe it if I told him about the flashback that I experienced yesterday.

"I just wanted to know that person who's topping all those highscores," I decided to only tell Soonyoung that much. 

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows, he got even more confused, "The Nyaku guy?? Why??"

"No reason. Just curious," I shrugged. Soonyoung sighed and stood up to get some coins as he said that instead of waiting for the unknown guy he'd rather play.

Just when I was about to follow Soonyoung, a group of college students came to the game center. I stopped in my track, because among those college guys was this person that caught my attention. He has natural cherry red lips and dimples on each of his cheeks. When he laughed with his friends, his gum showed. 

'Such an adorable gummy smile' I thought. And I unconsciously followed the group to the pump it up machine. The dimple guy is the one who plays while his friends are watching from the side.

As the song goes, I realized that he played this game a lot. It's like he memorized every beatmap and song. I was mesmerized by how he played the game that finally reached the last stage. He once again cleared the stage easily, but one thing that shocked me was seeing the name that haunted me when the score appeared.

**Congratulations! New High Score : Nyaku**

"It was him," I said in a whisper. At the same time, his friends were whoo-ing him and hugging him for completing the challenge and his gummy smile appeared once again, feeling both happy and proud. 

I looked at them celebrating but I still choked on my breath. I felt like I've seen that smile before but I don't know whereㅡoh I got it.

  
"It was him. It's _hyung._ "


	3. Deja Vu

"Dude, you okay?" Soonyoung asked, worried. I was sitting beside him, we’re playing Tekken with each other but Soonyoung noticed how my mind was wandering somewhere else. 

“Hey, Jeon Wonwoo--” Soonyoung shook my shoulder and that’s when I finally came back to reality. 

“Oh sorry--You said something?” I asked back, confused. Soonyoung sighed and patted my back, “Come on, you need something to eat. You haven’t eaten anything since morning, have you?”

***

“McDonalds, really?”

“Well sorry to burst your bubble but you just made me spend my damn allowance on a freaking Game Center. I have no more money!” Soonyoung protested. 

Well he’s right. Since I dragged him along to the Game Center, he had no choice but to spend his time playing because the person who dragged him there apparently was busy watching some older guys playing that dancing game.

“Fine, I’ll treat you Big Mac,” I sighed followed by Soonyoung’s squeal. 

We took a seat near the windows. Soonyoung wasted no time eating his rightfully deserved Big Mac while I was still deep in thoughts and just playing with my french fries.

“Hey,” Soonyoung called out to me with his mouth full, “Did you find that Nyaku guy?” 

Soonyoung’s question made me stop playing with my fries instantly.

“Okay you found him,” Soonyoung stated, judging from my reaction. I stayed silent as my mind still wondered about how the word hyung appeared in my head when I saw that guy.

“And now what are you gonna do about it?” Soonyoung asked again and I only answered with a tired shrug.

“Aish--Fine stop looking like a heartbroken teenage girl and eat your burger. I wanna go home and continue my sleep” Soonyoung leaned back and sipped on his cola.

I brought my burger up to my mouth and started to eat it. Now that I finally met the Nyaku guy, then what? I thought while munching on my burger--which earned a frustrated groan from Soonyoung because I was munching on it so slow it reminded him of a sloth.

***

“We spent almost half an hour eating because you ate like a damn sloth,” Soonyoung whined all along our walk back home. I sighed hearing it for the hundredth times. It’s not that I was that slow, but Soonyoung just ate too damn fast. 

“Well for your health information Kwon Soonyoung, you need to chew at least 30 times so the food will digest more efficiently. If you’re eating too fast you might--”

“Shush!” I hadn’t even finished my sentence because Soonyoung shut me up.

“What the hell? I haven’t even finished talking! Now hear me out, you could--”

“Isn’t that the Nyaku guy?” Soonyoung pointed at the one guy who’s playing with a stray cat in the street ahead of them. And his words made me turn my head right away to the direction he pointed out. 

‘It really is him’, I thought. I saw my  _ hyung  _ again. He was playing with a kitten on the sidewalk outside the playground. The view of him playing with a cat somehow awakened something inside my memory, but I just didn’t know what.

I was probably too deep in thought that I didn’t realize something just hit my foot. I looked down and noticed a ball was what just hit my foot. At the same time, I heard a shout from behind. A group of children from the playground nearby was asking for my help to get the ball, so I nodded and was about to get the ball that’s been rolled out of the playground. My eyes were only focused on the ball that I didn’t realize Soonyoung was shouting at me about the light turning red. When I got the ball, I realized that there’s a vehicle coming right at me. 

“Oh shit--” Just when I thought it’s over for me, another flashback appeared. 

_ “Nyaku watch out!” I froze on my spot when I heard my name being called. A small but strong arm lifted me up from the ground right away. And right after he lifted me up, a bicycle came across both of us.  _

_ ‘Oh that thing might have hit me if hyung didn’t call me out back then,’ I thought. _

_ “Phew--Glad I’m not too late,” I looked up at hyung and noticed that he’s sweating out of nervousness. I meow-ed at him and brought my face closer to his chin and snuggled on the crook of his neck. _

_ Hyung chuckles because he’s quite ticklish, “You’re welcome, Nyaku-ya!” he said while holding me up scratching my neck. I let out my purr out of delight and affection towards him.  _

_ “Now you can’t come out to the street without me, you hear that?” Hyung held me up to his face and again I meow-ed and snuggled to his face to show my affection to him. Hyung laughs at what I’m doing, “I’ll take that as yes.” _

And somehow the sound of hyung’s laugh and his smiley face started to fade. I felt like someone was shaking my whole body--or was it an earthquake? I don’t know. 

“Jeon Wonwoo! Wake up! Please I promise I’ll pay you back for the puding I ate yesterday while you’re in the shower! Oh shit--what am I gonna tell aunty if he dies now--” 

Those annoying blabbers must be Soonyoung panicking for no reason. I slowly opened my eyes, it felt just like how you woke up from a short nap with a short dream flashing in a split second.

“Tune your voice down, Kwon Soonyoung. It’s annoying--” I said as I slowly brought my body up to sit on the bench instead of laying down.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE ALIVE!” Soonyoung hugged me right away, not letting me finish my words, again. I smacked his head and he finally calmed down after those fake weeping, “Stop it. Why are you making a big fuss?”

“Big fuss?? Dude you passed out right after this hyung saved you from that running car!! How was I not making a big fuss?? I thought you died or something!” Soonyoung protested at me because I hit his head while he’s busy worrying about me fainting. We’re busy bickering with each other that I didn’t notice the hero who saved my life was still standing beside Soonyoung until he let out a chuckle.

‘That same chuckle from the dream just now--’ I thought as I slowly turned my head to face the owner of the laugh. It’s him, the Nyaku guy.

“I see that he’s well and healthy, seeing how you guys are bickering with each other in full force,” He said. Soonyoung quickly stood up and bowed his head at him, “Thanks for your help--I mean thanks for saving this guy, he’s a bit slow that’s why he kept on getting in an accident.”

“I’m not--” I was about to protest but was cut with a laugh from the older guy. He showed the same gummy smile I saw this morning in the Game Center.

“You’re welcome. And you--” the Nyaku guy turned his head and looked straight at me. I gulped, nervous that I might get scolded or something for not looking at the signs while I was trying to get the ball.

But no. 

Instead, he bent down so he’s on the same level as me who’s now sitting on the bench. He looked at me straight in the eyes before flashing a smile. He ruffled and patted my head, “Be more aware of your surroundings, okay?” he said before straightening himself and talking to Soonyoung.

I was dumbfounded. It’s like what he did made my brain malfunction. I was about to say something to him but was cut off by a shout from the playground gate,

“Hey, Choi Seungcheol!” 

The Nyaku guy reacted as he heard his name being called. Two guys came up to him. One has this messy brown hair and one has a tidier black hair.

“Stop disappearing so sudden while we’re walking will you?? Did you find another kitten or something??” The brunette guy was whining at the Nyaku guy while the black hair was busy patting the brunette’s back.

“From what I saw, we can conclude that he really did find a kitten to play with. Isn’t that right, Cheol?” The black hair guy asked calmly and was answered with a shrug.

“And whose kids are these? You were talking with them just then?” the brunette asked again but now he directed his eyes right at me and Soonyoung.

“Ah--This hyung just saved my friend right here from getting hit by a car,” Soonyoung points at the Nyaku guy before pointing at me.

“Whoa--Really??” The brunette’s eyes widened. He asked Soonyoung the details of the story and Soonyoung gladly told him everything and even reenacting the scene. The brunette and black hair guy were really focusing on Soonyoung’s story before the Nyaku guy patted their backs.

“Hate to tell you this but--We’re gonna be late to our part-time job. I thought that was the reason you ran back looking for me?” He said and earned a nod from both of his friends. They were about to walk away but the Nyaku guy turned around and faced Soonyoung and me, “You guys be careful on your way home, okay?” he flashed a smile before following his friends out of the playground.

“Hey, Soonyoung,” I called out to him when the three guys were out of sight. Soonyoung looked back at me with a questioning look.

“His name is Choi Seungcheol,” I said.

“Who?” Soonyoung asked back, confused.

“The Nyaku guy,” I continued.

“Yeah, and so?” He asked, even more confused.

“Nothing,” I said before slowly standing up, “Let’s just go home. You wanted to continue your sleep, no?” 

We walked back home in silence. Actually, not entirely. Soonyoung was busy telling stories or just blabbered anything that came to his mind, but I couldn’t quite hear what he’s saying all this time. My mind kept on coming back to his name. That  _ hyung’s _ name.

_ ‘His name is so familiar, I just couldn’t recall where I heard it before.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!
> 
> I'm back with my WonCheol agenda, but this time I'm challenging myself to make a chaptered stories.  
> Also there's some kind of age play in here. 
> 
> English wasn't my first language, but I tried LOL 
> 
> Please do enjoy and give me some feedbacks!
> 
> P.S :
> 
> I already made 3 chapters and has been proof read by my friend Edlyn <3  
> She's a talented girl and is also an author of her own stories.  
> Oh by the way, she's making her own novel please do check it this link out if interested ;)  
> https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/28721/a-flower-in-deaths-embrace


	4. The Song From My Past Life

I walked home alone on the last day of my Junior High before the graduation ceremony. Pretty rare because usually Soonyoung would tag along, but not today since he was gonna have a farewell party with his taekwondo club members. I walked slowly, enjoying the cold breeze and the peace without Soonyoung’s unstoppable blabbers about almost anything.

As I was walking, I passed by a unique store. It had cassettes and plates. I opened my mouth in awe. I never realized that this kind of store still existed. Curious, I opened the door and stepped inside. A bell rang as soon as the door opened. A soothing jazz music could be heard as soon as I entered. 

"Welcome--Oh?" The worker in the cash register couldn't manage to finish his sentence when he looked at me. It was Seungcheol hyung.

I quickly bowed to greet him. He was still older than me, so I should be polite. 

"Good afternoon hyung. We meet again," I said and it made him show me those dimples again as he smiled.

"Yeah I remember you. The kid that almost got hit by a car--"

"Wonwoo," I said cutting him off, he blinked his eyes,

"I'm sorry?" 

"My name, it's Jeon Wonwoo," I told him, earning a soft laugh from him,

"Oh right--Nice to meet you, Wonwoo. I'm Choi Seungcheol," he offered me a handshake, "In case you wanted to know your hero's name."

I took his hand and at the same time blushed slightly. Do all adults speak out pickup lines easily like this? I thought.

Seungcheol hyung laid his chin on his palm while looking straight at me, "What are you doing in a store like this though?”

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "Well it looks interesting from the outside so I just wanna take a look. Do you work here?"

Seungcheol hyung showed me his nametag that was written part-time staff.

“You said you’re curious, didn’t you? Why don’t you try to look around aisle number 4?” Seungcheol hyung said while pointing at the aisle he meant. I nodded and walked to the said aisle.

***

“Whoa,” I exclaimed as I walked through the aisle and looked around at the old CDs. I stopped at one part of the rack.

“Wait, I know these guys,” I took one of the albums, “Mom talked about these guys a lot back in my 4th grade. But they were younger in here.” 

It was Super Junior. I remembered back then when they appeared on music shows, Mom would be ecstatic. But this was definitely their old album because they looked so young and there was a lot of--whoa there were thirteen of them, that’s a lot. I looked around and apparently there was a booth where you could play the CD to listen to the songs. These days not many people actually listen to the song from the CD itself. They would use the digital format instead and listen to it from their phone. But in this store, they didn’t use the digital song. They actually let the customer listen to the songs the old fashioned way.

I tried to follow the instructions and carefully put the CD inside the CD player. Apparently it was Super Junior’s first tour album. When I listened to the title song, it really hit the chills because I could feel the tension of the concert even by listening to it. I was reading the list of the songs and stopped at one song I didn’t really recognize, but felt like I’d listened to it before. I wonder why?

So I skipped a few songs and listened to it right away. I closed my eyes as I listened to the intro of the song. Suddenly the voice of the idols began to fade and was slowly changing to the voice I recognized from the deep part of my memory. My hyung’s voice.

_ “Nyaku-ya! I’m home!” I heard hyung call my name so I ran to greet him at the front door. He smiled showing me those adorable dimples that I loved and picked me up from the floor to hold me in his arms. _

_ “You know what Nyaku-ya? I found an interesting event today at the shopping district! Isn’t that right mom?” He looked happy and his eyes twinkled. His mom laughed and walked to the kitchen after she just ruffling his hair. I meow-ed at him, trying to make him continue the story.  _

_ “Oh right! Where were we?” Hyung brought me to the living room to turn on the TV. He told me about these guys with handsome faces and weird hairstyles holding a poster with foreign language on it. He asked his mom what that word meant and apparently they were giving free hugs to people. He told me that it was so heartwarming and most of the people smiled after that. I meow-ed at him, trying to tell him that if he wanted a hug I could give him one as well.  _

_ Few days after, hyung found out that those guys were idols and their music video appeared on the TV. He’d been singing to the song ever since. He would sing to the song whenever he’s happy.One day, he was holding me in his arms while singing to the song and I unconsciously meow-ed as if I was trying to sing along. Hyung was surprised and he smiled widely at that.  _

_ “Nyaku-ya! I didn’t know that you could sing??” He said happily and I meow-ed at him because how could I not sing when he’d been repeating the song for almost a week now? _

_ Hyung lifted me up and swung me around as he sang to the song. I don’t really like it when I was swung around like this, but as long as I could see that smile in hyung’s face, so be it. _

“You know that song?” I was surprised when I suddenly heard a voice from beside me. The flashback stopped right away and I turned my head to see Seungcheol hyung. He stood there beside me who was unconsciously singing while listening to the song with the headphones on. He picked up the album case, "Super Junior's first Asia Tour. Whoa--How did you even know the song when you weren't even born yet when this was released?" He looked surprised.

"My mom was a fan," I said as I took off my headphones and took out the CD from the player.

"Oh she's the one who told you that happiness song?"

"....No?" I looked confused. He looked even more confused than me. But I was telling the truth, even when my mother was a fan she never told me about this song. 

"Then how did you know this song?" Seungcheol asked again.

"....It was there, deep inside my memory," I said and only earned a raised eyebrow from the older guy. He definitely thought that I was weird. But no, instead he laughed.

"Maybe you heard it in your past life?" He said as he laughed. I was shocked at his statement. People would tell me I was weird whenever I told them about the flashback I'd been having. Even Soonyoung told me that maybe I was too tired or something.

"You believed in something like that?" I asked him. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders, "Well I believe every beings deserve second chances."

Then his smile turned sad as if he just remembered some sad memories.

"I used to get really hooked on that song." He said. Even though he's smiling I could still see the sadness in his eyes. 

I didn't like it.

So I took out my notebook and wrote something on it before I called him out, "Hyung!"

Seungcheol hyung lifted up his head to see me and was surprised to see I was holding my notebook with 'free hug' written on it. Before he could respond I quickly cut him off, "I read somewhere that hugs can help people to be more at ease. I just thought that maybe you needed one."

I was expecting a judgemental stare from him but instead he laughed, again. Why did this man find everything I did or said funny? 

"Then can I get one?" He bent down and spread his arms. I realized I awkwardly moved forward to hug his big body and gave a little pat on his back.

"Thanks Wonwoo," He chuckled before giving me a little pat on my back as well. He then let go and ruffled my hair, "You're really kind. You probably have a lot of fans at school, no?"

I denied his statement. He laughed. I spent my afternoon there chatting with him. Apparently, Seungcheol hyung was a great chat companion because he listened well. I told him many stories about how I was struggling to choose which high school I wanted to attend or how troublesome it was to be friends with Soonyoung but at the same time I really appreciating him beside me. Seungcheol hyung also told me about his two best friends. The two pretty guys from the other day. Their name were Jeonghan and Joshua, who had been with him since high school. He told me about how he lived his high school life among two devils and their pranks. I laughed at some of the stories he told me because his expression changed gradually in every story he told.

The way he shared his story with me, it's similar to the hyung in every flashback I had. 

It really brought back memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves~!
> 
> I'm back with some updates!
> 
> So,  
> I probably will do updates of this story once a week (promise no promises) since I'm currently working from home and my work hours are messed up because of my health issues.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for giving loves and feedbacks for this story <3
> 
> P.S : and thanks for Edlyn once again for helping me spellchecks and beta read  
> Do check her story out guys! Just click : https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/28721/a-flower-in-deaths-embrace
> 
> See you in the next chap or other stories!  
> Please give me feedbacks on the comments or you can hit me up on my curious cat here : https://curiouscat.qa/sarcasthics
> 
> Enjoy <3


	5. Unique Taste Bud

"Hey! Jeon Weonwoo!" 

I turned around when I heard my name's being called. Soonyoung was running from his class and stopped right in front of me.

"We're High School students already and you still didn't know the rule to not run in the corridor" I told him and he just brushed it off while waving his hand

"Whatever--Hey! I'm gonna go to my club activity now. Can you go home by yourself?" Soonyoung asked me. He looked like he was in a hurry. He joined the dance club in High School because he was amazed at the members' performance back in the orientation day. I nodded at him and he patted my back before running off to the club room.

I wasn't interested in joining any clubs, but that day I walked past the music room and heard someone was playing the guitar. I peeked inside and found a boy, a short one who was busy playing his guitar, then jolting down on his notebook and back at his guitar again. His voice sounded beautiful. He felt my presence and that’s why he was looking at me. I came inside the music room and was praising his voice while asking what he was doing. Apparently, he was in the same class as me. His name was Lee Jihoon, and he dreamed of being a music producer. 

****

And here we are, walking home together because Jihoon said he needed to buy a new string for his guitar and other music supplies. I never went to music stores so I tagged along and he didn’t mind. Jihoon was a regular at this music store. I could see that because the worker all knew him and adored him. 

“Hey Jihoon! Looking for a new string already?” The person behind the counter said. Strange, I felt like I saw him before. 

“Hmmh… I already used my last strings so I need to buy one again so I have backup.” Jihoon said and the worker gave him his usual strings before he landed his eyes on me and gasped.

“Oh! I know you!” He said while I was blinking my eyes, confused.

“You’re the kid that Seungcheol saved that day! Are you in the same high school as Jihoon?” When he said Seungcheol hyung’s name, I remembered that he’s one of his friends. I looked at him as I tried to remember what his name was. 

“Ah-Are you Seungcheol hyung’s friend...Joshua hyung?” I asked just to make sure I got the right person. And he smiled at me while nodding his head, “The one and only”

Jihoon looked at me, confused. He stared at me as if he was asking how did I know this hyung, so I only whispered to him that I would tell him later. 

“So you guys attend the same High School? Then please take care of Jihoonie right here, okay?” Joshua patted Jihoon’s head and the younger hissed at him. It seemed like Jihoon hated it whenever someone babied him. 

“Joshuji, did you receive the notes for today’s shipment--Oh?” Someone came out from the storage room. The brunette guy looked at me and pointed at me, “I know you! Joshuji he--”

Joshua hyung laughed and nodded at him, “Yeah he’s that kid”

Now I’m certain that this person was the other friend of Seungcheol hyung. He’s Jeonghan hyung, the other devil he mentioned. I bowed at him, “Hello hyung.”

Jeonghan hyung also ruffled Jihoon’s hair and asked me to take care of him when he noticed that we went to the same high school. He’s loved by the workers here. Jeonghan hyung said that he really wanted to stay and hung out with us all but he had to check the supplies on the storage. He smiled and patted Joshua hyung’s back before he went back to the storage. There’s something strange about the way they looked at each other. I didn’t realize I was staring until Jihoon nudged my side.

“You know it’s rude to stare at people.” He said in whispers. Jihoon paid for the strings and some note sheets to Joshua before he dragged me out of the store. I waved at Joshua hyung and he waved back with a smile.

****

“Hey Jihoon,” I called him and he only responded with a hum, “Don’t you think it’s kinda weird? The way Joshua hyung looked at Jeonghan hyung?” 

Jihoon looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders, “Well I don’t think it’s weird. They’ve been a couple since long before I knew them. They have always been like that.” 

“A couple??” Jihoon noticed the shock in my tone. Well of course not everyone could accept some things like that when you grew up with stereotypes, “But--” 

“They’re both men, I know. But they love each other so I don’t see what’s wrong. It’s kinda normal,” Jihoon explained it to me before I even finished my sentence, “Haven’t you loved someone that much you didn’t even care what their genders are?” Jihoon asked me and somehow his questions lingered in my head.

I didn't know about any of that. All my life I had been living in a stereotypical family and was raised to be one. That kind of relationship was too odd for me. 

"I'm going here. See you tomorrow Wonwoo." Jihoon bid me goodbye before we were separated. I waved my hand at him and decided to just go home

****

I walked back home and noticed that my feet had brought me to the old music store where Seungcheol hyung worked at. I peeked from the glass wall and I didn’t see Seungcheol hyung around. 

_ Weird, he was supposed to be working at this time around. _

Suddenly I felt a cold and wet thing touched my cheek and I was so shocked that I jumped only to see it was Seungcheol hyung who was holding out his cold tea bottle.

“Hey, what’s up? You’re going home?” He said with a smile that showed his gummy smile. I was touching my cheek while nodding. Seungcheol hyung nodded his head and told me to follow him, “Let’s eat. It’s my break time.”

So I followed him.

He brought me to the nearest diner and told me to order one as well. So I decided to follow him and order the exact same thing. We both ordered ramyeon and I noticed that the flavor was mild, so I asked the waitress to give me some chilli powders. I looked at Seungcheol hyung’s shocked expression as I put the chilli powder into my ramyeon.

“Hyung, is something wrong?” I asked him because his face turned into a worried one when he saw the amount of chilli powder I put into my bowl.

“Wonwoo that was red--You sure you can eat that?” 

I nodded, “Yeah. I like spicy foods. My friends told me that I probably don’t have the word spicy in my taste bud.”

Seungcheol laughed that he almost choked on his food. I gave him a glass of water before he continued, “Really? That’s amazing though I can’t eat spicy stuff.” 

“You can’t?” I asked and Seungcheol hyung answered by shaking his head. Well in Korea almost all foods contained chilli powders. It must be hard for him to not be able to eat spicy things. I was busy eating my ramyeon when Seungcheol hyung said, “You reminded me of a cat.”

“I’m sorry?” I blinked my eyes, a lil bit confused with his statement. He chuckled, “Don’t you know that cats have no problem eating spicy stuff because they ‘didn’t have the word spicy’ on their taste bud?” Seungcheol hyung made a quoted sign as he copied what I said just then. And at the exact moment, my deepest memory came creeping out just like the other flashbacks that I got.

_ “Whoa--” I heard hyung’s surprised voice. He just came back from the nearby stall to buy tteokbokki. I was laying down beside him as he ate the tteokbokki while he watched the TV. _

_ “It’s too spicy--Ah Nyaku-ya no! That’s too spicy you can’t--” hyung was about to stop me from eating one of the tteok from the plastic cup when he realized that I had no problem eating it. It’s tasty anyway, “You can eat spicy stuff?” he asked me. I meow-ed at him as if I was saying ‘yes’ _

_ “Wow?? Really??” He looked really surprised but at the same time, happy. He looked just like a kid who just discovered something really amazing. He ran to his mom in the kitchen and said something like, “Mom! Konyaku could eat that spicy tteokbokki! Isn’t he amazing??” and he came back and held me up after his mother told me that cats could eat spicy stuff because they couldn’t feel it in their taste buds.  _

_ “Nyaku-ya you’re amazing! I can't eat spicy foods so my friend always tells me that I’m weak.” I meow-ed at him, disagree. My hyung was the most wonderful and strongest person I’ve ever known. Who dared to say that to him?? I’ll make sure this paw landed in their face. Hyung laughed at me and said thank you, as if he could understand what I was saying.  _

_ And the laughter again started to fade, and I came back to my senses. _

“Hey? Wonwoo? Aish, are you daydreaming?” Seungcheol hyung waved his hand in front of him. I shook my head, trying to go back to reality. Today’s flashback surprisingly was shorter.

“You really eat that until the last drop, don’t you?” Seungcheol said looking at my empty bowl, amazed, “Maybe you really are a cat in your past life.” He laughed after he said it.

I was silent. It’s like my mind was filled with clouds and Jihoon’s words were replaying in my mind. 

_ 'Haven’t you loved someone that much you didn’t even care what their genders are?' _

"Are you done? Wait for me outside, okay? I'll be paying these first." Seungcheol hyung said before he stood up and went to the cashier. I tried to stop him and gave him my money but he politely declined and said, "Don't worry, it's my treat."

I looked at his back as he walked to the cashier. I felt somewhat warm inside, but I don't know what it was. Deep inside my memory I knew what that warm feeling was but I just couldn't really recall.

_ Why? What was it? I don't understand _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, we meet again!
> 
> I'm back with new chap lol.   
> We finally got a new character revealed /yay/  
> And Wonwoo was finally a high school student.
> 
> But anyway thanks Edlyn for again beta read this chapter.   
> Also this wasn't spell checked so I apologized if you found some typos T T (but I hope there wasn't any)
> 
> Lastly,   
> Enjoy the journey, and please do give me some feedbacks on the comment below or you could hit me up on curiouscat if you wanna stay anon : https://curiouscat.qa/sarcasthics
> 
> Stay safe and healthy loves <3


End file.
